Harry Potter Must Die!
by Doodlebug00
Summary: Oliver Black is a child who has seen the suffering caused by Harry, and after his arrival at Hogwarts he has just one goal. To Kill Harry Potter.


Chapter 1: Requiem

Rain. It tumbled down from the blackened sky above, it covered up my tears as I said my final farewells. My mother and father had died that night, no-one knew why. I knew though, I had always known. It was all that Harry Potter idiots fault, Voldemort had been revived and now his '_Death Eaters'_ were killing off people for fun and games. My mother had been a nobody, just another bank worker in the wrong place I suppose. Father on the other hand had been something, at the very least he had been something, as to what that something was, that was a whole other question. He had disappeared off into the night, every night at 9pm exactly and returned early in the morning the next day. He would always wave of my questions, "I work for the ministry," he would say.

Now they were dead.

I tightly held a small daisy, it had always been my mothers favourite flower, and got ready for the moment I would have to drop it on to the ink black coffin. I gazed around the pit in the earth in which my parents now inhabit, the funeral procession was quite small but at least there had been people; which came as a shock at first. My parents never really had shown much interest in having _friends _they had colleagues and acquaintances but never friends. The people around the hole were a curious bunch: one man had a very low lying hat covering up an eye, as if he was hiding it, another was a young woman, her hair was bright purple and despite her tears she seemed somewhat perky and finally there was another man a tallish, balding man. He was apparently my uncle and he would be taking care of me for the next few weeks, my parents had never mentioned an uncle, in fact they never mentioned anything. I knew they were wizards and that I was apparently a 'Squib' whatever that meant, but for the most part the whole 'magical' world was unknown to me.

Not for much longer though.

Tears erupted from my eyes as I dropped the flower into the pit in the ground, it felt like there was one in my stomach. A huge engulfing pit, swallowing everything, swallowing my parents. My heart beat increased and I felt extremely dizzy. I fell.

I awoke to the sight of the old bald man, he smiled at me and picked me up. He squeezed me tightly, "Oliver," he said softly, "There is something I must tell you," Tears continued to stream down my face as he put me softly down on the ground.

"My dear boy there is much to tell, and soon you will be off. Far away from this miserable place." he half-smiled, anger boiled inside me. How can you smile whilst my parents lie dead in that hole! I felt like screaming, but I stayed silent. "Your parents have kept your prowess hidden for quite some time, it seems that they lied about you in hopes you would have a 'Normal' life. They lied on your records and put you down as a squib," Squib, the word rang through my head.

I remembered the time when that strange man had entered the house, my father hadn't been in and I had been playing with blocks. Mum had covered me up and the man had just said, "Squib". My head hurt. The man continued to speak.

"You are not a squib, in fact you have the makings of a good magician," more smiles, they felt fake, forced and not good, "therefore you have been cordially invited to Hogwarts School of Wizardry."

"I don't want to go." the words felt like ash in my mouth,

The bald mans face dropped, "What, what do you mean, you don't want to go?"

"That school killed my parents," I said fiercely blinking back tears,

"Child, the reason we are sending you is so you don't end up like them," he retorted, "Do you want that?"

"I, I suppose not," I whispered, I felt dead, as dead as any living person can be.

"Good, I am from the Ministry, we are to have to go through the Floo Network to get there on time." he smiled again and grabbed hold of me, the other people were nowhere to be seen. He found an old fireplace connected to the church and stood in it with me. "Ready?" he asked, not even giving me a chance to answer he flung down the powder and shouted "Kings Cross!"

* * *

Thankyou for reading! Please Review!

- Jordan


End file.
